Reborn Katekyo Hitman
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Afterlife: Alternate Destinies rewrite. Going to the future has its consequences. Now, canon and TYL realities have converged and Tsuna pays for it by being the only one to have his memories in the new world. And where is Reborn? Roleswap.
1. Here and Now

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THE **CHANGING OUR FUTURE **REWRITE. PLEASE LOOK. I ALSO POSTED THE STATUS OF MY VARIOUS FICS AND PLANS FOR THE FUTURE.**

**And, ehem.**

**Tis now that I realized that I hate some of my fics right now. Specifically, my KHR fics; stories that were written when I was like 12 or 13, edited a few months after it was written, and then left alone. Sure, I uploaded a chapter months ago (at least for CoF) but I never really changed anything.**

**I've decided to take out the whole point of the stories being humor with plot and quite crack-ish approach on romance (rather than plot with humor) and turn them into gen fics. Clockworks will probably be a darker fic while both CoF and Afterlife would be AR/Semi-AU exploration fics. For this story, it went like this:**

**I once had a plot bunny of Tsuna being reborn only to roleswap with Primo and the Arcobaleno.**

**I now have a plot bunny of Tsuna ending up at the start of KHR canon.**

**And last night, I've made the two plot bunnies have sex and thus, this baby plot bunny was born.**

**Oh, and thanks to **Kyogre**'s **Vigilante Tendencies**. I lost interest in the KHR fandom, but that fic gave me new inspiration to continue. *applauses***

**P.S. Thy chapters are drabble-ish. And Shimon is Simon, because what the hell, Shimon isn't an Italian word.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Title: **Here and Now

**Chapter Summary: **If you change the past, you change the future. But if you change the future and not the past, what happens next?

**Warning: **Major character death. Roleswap.

* * *

Let's think about what happened in the future. We'll label the pre-time travel ending as Decimo, and the future that follows canon as Neo Primo.

Tsuna and the gang grew up not knowing Byakuran will take over, meaning, they did not time-travel as they gained no knowledge of it beforehand. They arrive at the Decimo ending.

In Decimo ending, they bring their younger selves there to fight Byakuran. The younger cast won and returned to their original timeline. Thus, the younger cast paved the way to the Neo Primo ending.

However, in essence, both endings stemmed from the same beginning. And the Neo Primo ending wasn't possible until the younger cast broke the cycle wherein Byakuran wins. But that alone is also impossible, as there are infinite parallel worlds, and thus, all endings are pre-destined. They are pre-destined because they are all the possible endings that will happen taking our will—actions, personality, and thoughts—into account.

And it was said that the only world that Byakuran yet to take over was the Decimo ending; where their younger selves fought. It is then safe to say that the Neo Primo ending was also taken over, which was a contradiction; because there, they already defeated Byakuran of the future, Byakuran of the present was good, and the Mare rings weren't in said albino's possession.

For every action is a reaction.

For every action is a retaliation.

For every action is a consequence.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi, who defied the laws of the universe by unintentionally creating a reality contradiction, pays for it.

* * *

_"Hey, Byakuran. I was just wondering."_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Sawada Tsunayoshi in Japanese.

Formerly known as Vongola Decimo and widely known as Neo Vongola Primo.

He's lead quite the life; transitioning from that insignificant speck called 'Dame-Tsuna' to one of the most important influential people in the underworld (and the rest of the world by extension) as the big boss of Vongola Corporation— a restructuring of the former mafia famiglia. Yes, it took almost a couple of decades, but he'd done it. They were not mafia anymore.

(Oh, who was he kidding? Technically, they're just one of the _good_ mafia now. And the term 'good mafia' never even existed until he came along.)

Some say that he's just a figurehead (after all, he'd been an overall useless person years prior to his success) whilst others look up to him as if he was an angel sent from heaven (or UMA from a distant peaceful planet, one Gokudera Hayato would joke) and the rest actually think he's a myth (Him! Dame-Tsuna of all people, some sort of a legend? Tell him that in his younger years and he'd say it's impossible!).

Along the way, the brunet had been given many titles. Neo Vongola Primo. Vongola Decimo (from those who weren't updated). Second coming of Vongola Primo. Il Santo di Cielo. Boss of all bosses. No longer Dame-Tsuna… Tsunafish (by your resident Tsunayoshi Sawada fanclub with his right-hand man as president), and many more.

And as for Tsuna himself? He wouldn't have it any other way.

Loving parents (even if his father was quite distant before), friends who are family, and subordinates who are almost fanatically loyal to him. What more could he ask for?

It was a given that everyone loves Tsuna.

And thus a given that when such a great person dies…

…they go out with a bang.

One of the greatest funerals (as they have all decided that Tsuna deserves no less) was held. It was two, actually. The first funeral was for only his closest people. The second one was for others to give their respects to the one man that changed the world in such a short time.

It was often said that humans bloom beautifully in the midst of that short life they were given. Tsuna was no different.

To be honest, people never expected the brunet to die _first_. Eh, sure he was like 60-something bordering 70, but people were thinking that others would go before him.

His family?

They weren't surprised.

Tsuna was happy. Tsuna had been asking around whether or not everyone was okay and had been accounted for. Tsuna made sure to secure everything for them. Tsuna was content with his life. Tsuna didn't have any regrets.

Of course, he would ask for a rest after so long a struggle.

And wherever he is now, he'd probably change that world, too.

Because that is how their Sky is.

* * *

_"I know that when you change the past, you change the future."_

* * *

Byakuran sat up from his bed with a start. He blinked a couple of times before humming amusedly to himself. He glanced at the shadows of his bedroom. "Why, hello there. What did I do to warrant a visit from you?" The white-haired man reached out to his sidetable and grabbed a pack of marshmallow. Decades have passed and the now elderly ex-boss of Millefiore had not grown out of his love for the sweet treats.

Opening it and popping one in his mouth, the albino continued. "Does this have something to do with what happened in future— or rather, what happened back when I had been after the Trinisette?" He smiled, wrinkles crinkling around his purple eyes filled with mischief and a gleam of seriousness. "What do you think, Checkerface?"

"What else could it be?" The man with iron hat replied. "Sawada Tsunayoshi was not supposed to be there in the first place. The only reason he was there, was also because of himself."

"I was such a naughty little brat back then, hm. If I hadn't done anything, the Vongola and Simon would've still ended up as close friends and allies, but the Arcobaleno curse wouldn't be lifted." He closed his eyes. "Tsunayoshi-kun is quite the anomaly, isn't he? Changing the courses of all parallel worlds and even eradicating the order of the world… and even now, he's the center of everything."

Checkerface nodded. "When he had broken the curse, I finally understood what Sepira had predicted back then. 'A flame burning brightly overpowers the rainbow'."

"His destiny isn't over yet." Byakuran only had that grin on his face as he ate more of his marshmallows. "Just don't be too hard on him, okay? Your other selves aren't quite as enlightened, after all."

"I make no promises."

Tsuna was done with the world, but the world wasn't done with him yet.

Everything is just beginning.

* * *

_"But what happens if you change the future and not the past?"_

* * *

His eyes opened and was surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar room. _Eh? What am I doing here? How did I even get here?_ He figured he was in some sort of log cabin—as the walls were, well, made of logs—and the atmosphere was quite homey, even if the room lacked personal items or photographs or anything that evidenced this was a person's home, really. The brunet stood up from the bed—also just noticed that he was wearing different clothes—and he toured the house.

No one was home.

Not a single person.

He went to the living room, but there was nothing but a couch and a telephone (and a bunch of high-grade pistols hidden in a loose floorboard. He almost hiee-ed at that one.). He went to the kitchen, but all he saw were the usual— and the expresso machine; something that he appreciated (it was an acquired taste from Reborn himself). There was no indications of _another person_ living there, so Tsuna realized…

…that this was his home, believe it or not.

He immediately returned to his bedroom and rummaged along the closets there (and hidden compartments that he was sure he'd use) to check out this possibility. There was also nothing. Or at least that's what he thought.

Until he saw a photo of himself and an old Italian-looking couple. The mother looked part-Asian, though._ Must be my parents, wherever I am._ At times like this, he could only remember one of Reborn's advices. _Better check out the newspaper._

The brunet went outside to check the— _his_ mailbox. He took it with him to the kitchen, brewed himself an espresso and started reading. The letters and entries were definitely Italian. At least he knew he was in familiar territory. Then he saw something above the headline. It was the date. _Ah_, He mused, _today is May 31, 1964. _He sipped calmly from his cup.

Tsuna paused.

He spit out his espresso and furiously raked his eyes over and over the date. 1964… 1964… 1964…

…_he was century back in the past!_

Now that he thought of it, it was like, a few years less. So technically maybe around 95 or 96 years or so. It didn't make him feel any better.

He sighed and massaged his temple. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

_"That's a good question, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

* * *

It took him at least a month to figure out what to do.

After panicking and reverting back to the Dame-Tsuna that he used to be, he finally gathered enough wits to actually _plan something_.Not to mention the fact that he himself had traveled back to the past as a hitman of sorts—if the guns hidden in the living room were any indication—and he had recognized a few people's faces in the underworld (Reborn had forced him to remember infamous people from the mafia history). He also lived in a forest on the outskirts of Palermo.

The hardest part was how to act amongst other mafiosi. It was kinda hard since he didn't know what his other self (as he had dubbed the real owner of the log cabin) had acted, so the brunet had to do a lot of investigating and snooping around the different circles just to get any semblance of personality.

He already knew he was a hitman, but after looking into what little of his belongings and rumors buzzing here and there, he discovered that his other self was fairly infamous— a deadly assassin with no ties to any famiglia, a smooth-talking con artist judging from his other clothes (there had been a lot of disguises), and probably popular with the ladies (with his new slightly baritone voice).

(Tsuna mentally cried tears of appreciation for that as in his original time, his voice became deeper, yes, but not by a long shot. Then he inwardly tugged at his hair as to why his other self had been lucky to be given such a voice. Life was unfair.)

Everything was quite overwhelming as well, with the Vongola Famiglia in its early Ninth generation along with Cavallone, the Giglionero Famiglia being less involved with other, the missing presence of the Simon, the unmerited Tomaso, the Bovino underdogs who have yet to complete their ten-year bazooka, and the Gesso Famiglia ruled by a stranger.

He was lonely.

_(Dame-Tsuna, stop moping around and don't let my lessons go to waste. _He hears the cocking of a gun. Instead of feeling fear, he felt longingness._)_

And let's not forget that his inner thoughts occasionally manifested as Reborn. It was a habit that he developed just a few years after finishing his 'Neo Vongola Primo' training courtesy of the man-turned-baby-turned-kid who loved to torture him. Recently though, he thought it was his nostalgia speaking. And at other times, he thought that maybe the solitude was getting to his head and he's not imagining things.

(He half-expected to see Byakuran one day, but the white-haired man didn't appear no matter how much time passed. It seems that he was truly alone in his plight.)

Based on the mini-journal that his other self had been keeping, he owed favors to the former Vongola boss, Daniela, and he was to pay his debt by semi-allying with the famiglia— meaning, he was to be a member, but he was still free to accept clients as long as they are not enemies of the Vongola.

The brunet, who had taken over the life of his other, had no choice but to agree. He couldn't just ruin the other's life now, could he? Not especially since he had intruded without permission (not that he asked for it, but still) and not especially since it seemed he was stuck in this time period to live out his other self's days.

Currently, he was in the Vongola Headquarters lobby. It brought him such nostalgic memories that in some moments he had lost himself; seeing apparitions of his past life nad hearing laughter echoing in the room.

He shook his head. _Focus, Dame-Tsuna. We don't want you to have a break down here now, do we?_

Tsuna fixed his suit and tie, looking himself over his reflection in the window. Contrary to his previous appearance, his brown hair was shades darker, almost black in a certain angle. His eyes, too, weren't as orange or as bright as before. Maybe it had been a way to differentiate the him from now to the him from then.

He made sure that there was not a single hair in place before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Once he was greeted by the sight of a familiar, small yet kind smile, the brunet felt a small pang of longing in his chest. It had been years since he saw that smile directed at him.

He quickly crushed his arising feelings. This was not the place nor time to act on them. It wouldn't make a good impression on his future employer, either.

The brunet bowed. "Vongola Nono." Tsuna mentally berated himself as his voice almost cracked and gave away his inner turmoil. That wouldn't do. Not at all. Not since he planned to make a good impression towards the—younger than he remembered—mafia boss.

"Ah," The not-elderly-yet man replied. "You must be the freelance hitman we've heard of. We've been hearing rumors, and it seems they are true."

After that, it had been a rather rocky and unstable relationship with the Ninth, simply because he was yet accustomed to the quite hot-blooded and passionate man that contrasted the mild and blase person he knew. It was also because Tsuna had this small sense of vigilantism (and 'leading' habit) that made him do whatever he felt like it on missions.

And not listening too much to his new boss's orders.

And attracting trouble in general.

Granted, despite the fact that he was high maintenance, he was still efficient and the brunet thought that it was probably the only reason why the Ninth hadn't kicked him out yet.

Eventually, the hot-blooded Ninth mellowed out (maybe because he got married) and even had three sons— four, if you count his adopted son Xanxus. Tsuna's not-completely-obedient nature also grew on the man.

Hell, Tsuna even became one of the Ninth's trusted people; and top-secret missions were assigned to him by then. Mostly assassinations and recon.

His new assignment?

Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

(And let's not forget that he's a baby years after his arrival in this world, but that's a story for another time.)

* * *

_"Didn't you know?"_

* * *

Ieyasu, prefers to be called Giotto (as nicknamed by his dad), was the only child of the Sawada household. He was named after the Vongola Primo—Giotto something-something because the historians didn't bother to record what the Primo's surname was—who _also_ shared the Japanese name (as his alias).

Not that our Ieyasu knew that.

His father was too much of a prude, an idiot, and a prudish idiot to tell his family. Or spend time with his family. Or see his family at all.

Anyways, Ieyasu was a bright and optimistic young man with a small rebellious streak and a hint of self-righteousness. He was also your everyday teenager with average grades and average friends (if one silver-haired student with explosion-happy tendencies could be counted as normal, then yes, he has average friends). He used to have an average crush, too, but sweet Nagi (now dubbed 'Chrome') hanged out with the spawn of the demon and a tropical fruit she called her brother, thus, all affections had been deliberately stopped.

One must wonder why Gokudera Hayato was there and why the hell Ieyasu preferred Giotto. It is because overlooking the fact that Iemitsu neglects his family, he wouldn't be heartless enough to send his son to a public school where there could be delinquents (he totally overlooked the pompadour-haired 'peace-keepers'). Instead, Ieyasu was enrolled in an international private school.

It was a wonder how his bum of a father could be so well-paid.

(Although, Iemitsu could just outright say, "Hey, we have lots of money because I'm a mafia man and distantly related to my boss!". Let's just hope it wouldn't come to that at the time of revelation.)

Usually, his days just consisted of randomly waking up late (and being beaten into a bloody pulp as punishment), going to school, and hanging out with his friends. Also, rarely, sulk over the loss of his first crush because of her brother who was all the way back in _Kokuyo _(He has yet to figure out how that Mayuri or Makuri or what's-his-name fended off Nagi's admirers whilst not stepping a foot in Namimori. He'll learn that once a certain tutor gets there).

Note the word, _usually_.

And his usual was broken by something unusual that appeared on his doorstep.

"Huh, a baby?" He fully opened the door in the sheer ridiculousness of it. There was no way a baby was standing in front of his house and pointing a gun at him, right?

_Right?!_

The universe declares that Fate must go against him.

"W-W-Who are you?! And put away that gun!" It was just a toy, he was very sure of it, but the glint in the baby's eyes told him otherwise.

* * *

_"A paradox occurs."_

* * *

Technically, they were the same person now, so maybe the hitman—wherever he was—wouldn't kill him for this.

"I am the katekyo hitman," Tsuna said without missing a beat. "Reborn!"

…much.

* * *

Somewhere else, a black-haired man felt the urge to strangle someone.

* * *

**Er, what? What?!**

**Anyways, did you see the hints? And yes, I purposely left out the part where Tsuna meets Checkerface (and his realization that he was Reborn of all people) just to give that WTF ending a bit more subtly.**

**As for the whole Tsuna became Reborn thing, why not just review your theories for now?**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


	2. Filler: Woes of a Dame-Tsuna

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE **Changing Our Future rewrite** POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**This is sort of a not-really-a-filler chapter. Because believe it or not, it has _plot _(somehow). So um, yes, I intentionally wrote it like this. I admit I'm mainly a crack fic writer, and I couldn't pass up the chance to write an alternate set of events for the plot-filled serious thingy that I call the _previous chapter_. Uh, I originally planned to release Chapter 2 before this, but I finished this instead of the other, and thus, the official Chapter 2 will be released next week.**

**YES, I MAKE IT A PRIORITY TO UPDATE THIS ONCE A WEEK LIKE I USED TO BACK WHEN I WAS A NEWBIE WRITER.**

**Made this chapter also because there really wasn't a concrete characterization of the Primo in his younger days. And yeaaah, I kinda accidentally put 'Ricardo' instead of Xanxus in the last chapter. I already fixed that.**

**Just a little reminder, Reborn = Tsuna in other people's perspective, okay?**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Title: **Woes of a Dame-Tsuna

**Chapter Summary: **It's hard when your student is an idiot. It's even harder when said idiot has a fixation on vigilantism and rooftops.

**Warning:** Roleswap (as usual). Cracky humor, I guess. Dame-boss!Tsuna. Recklessness. And rooftops. Because rooftops in this chapter totally deserve their own warning.

* * *

This wasn't the first time he had a student— he taught Dino before this, after all. However, teaching the older blond was easier and lot safer. He was only a no-good klutz. And by the time that the brunet felt he was ready enough (depends on your point of view, the guy still trips whenever his men weren't around), he quickly ended the other's training.

(Tsuna never did get to remedy that useless-without-my-men mentality. Dino outgrew his clumsiness, but the entire thing was psychosomatic.)

Dino, when he became a young adult, became charismatic, too. The guy could probably charm his way out of a potato sack. Just like Giotto, in fact. The only difference was Dino wasn't charismatic back then, and his newest student was already like that. Then again, they either didn't know about it or pretended they didn't know. The brunet suspected the former. It was confirmed when Dino couldn't whenever people flirted with him. And when Giotto didn't know he has a small fanclub.

Great. Both of his students are charismatic idiots who attracted trouble and maniacs to their doorstep like bees to honey. At least Dino actually had a shred of self-preservation and some common sense. Giotto didn't. It was hard when your student is an idiot. It was even harder when said idiot has a fixation on vigilantism and rooftops. Tsuna wasn't aware of that until it was too late. That lead to the current problem.

_Nice going, Tsuna. _The brunet mentally chided himself._ You just had to open your big fat mouth._

Don't understand? Well, it was entirely his fault from the beginning.

It all started when Tsuna explained his true purpose for coming to the Sawada household.

"As per orders of Vongola Nono and the External Advisor," The baby hitman said, mostly trying to remember what Reborn told him the first time they met. "My real job is to shape you as the ideal next boss, Vongola Decimo."

"Mafia? Really?" Giotto spoke, horrified. Of course, he'd be horrified; not only was this news out of the blue, the blond himself had a streak of self-righteousness in him. Taking matters into his hand, you could say. "B-But I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

Unlike the (seemingly) heartless bastard that the original Reborn was, Tsuna held his hands up in a placating matter and thought of what he could say as to calm the other down. And also unlike the original, he wasn't the shoot-now-talk-later type. "Being the next boss isn't so bad," Oh, at this point, he should've realized what a deep hole he was digging. "I mean, Vongola used to be a vigilante group turned mafia family by the Secondo. I'm sure you'll run it just fine." With Tsuna's guidance and knowledge.

Though still a bit hesitant, Giotto seemed _willing _to compromise with whatever the brunet had laid down for him. "So… a vigilante group?"

The baby nodded. "Vongola was originally a group created by the Primo to protect the oppressed." He scratched his cheek. "Things happened and well, it's the mafia family you know now."

"A vigilante group… that's it!" The teen yelled out. He looked at Tsuna in the eye. "Okay, I'll do this Vongola boss-thing, but I'll do it on my terms."

The Arcobaleno raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I've decided," Giotto stood up abruptly, and a little too enthusiastic for someone who's told that he was to lead a large criminal group. "I'll revert Vongola back to its roots!"

There was nothing wrong with his proclamation; to be honest, Tsuna approved. But these kind of things led to certain situations.

* * *

Maybe that had been the reason why Giotto was Vongola Primo.

Tsuna quickly learned about Giotto's… extreme takes on self-righteousness and his vigilante inclinations.

Oh, if only he knew that before.

* * *

"This town once shone like the sun!" The original Primo proclaimed. And proceeded to create a vigilante group, which he named after _clams_ of all things.

Ah, Primo, you brave and bold and incredibly _stupid_ being.

Very, very stupid.

* * *

As a matter of fact, Giotto said the same damn line from his previous life. Once, when they were on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, the blond-haired teen stood at the edge; had his arms stretched out wide and said, "This town once shone like the sun!" …then Hibari was born. "Do you understand, Reborn? I'll protect this town as the next boss of Vongola!"

When they walked to town, he would say, "People shouldn't live like this," whilst pointing towards the bums and the homeless. "See? They're sleeping in the streets." Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw the 'bums' who had tattoos on their bodies, and don't forget the numerous injuries that looked like tonfa marks.

Ah, the aftermath of one of Hibari's many conquests.

One would say that Giotto, despite being a very average person, was noble. And straightforward. And dives head-first into trouble. Tsuna blames Iemitsu's influence. That guy was the only one who sprouts things like, "A man must protect what he loves," or "A man must fight for his ideals,". Really now.

It wasn't so bad at first. Then came the time when they saw a little boy with afro hair wearing a cow-print suit— Lambo.

The little boy was crossing the street, and did not see the speeding car going towards him. Without a single hesitation, Giotto ran towards said kid and flung him out of the way. Without running out of the way himself.

(_"Stop dawdling like a moron and shoot!"_)

It was a good thing that Tsuna had fast reflexes (and has his inner Reborn voice), thus, he had been able to shoot his student with the Dying Will bullet before coming in contact with the car. Thank Kami-sama the other didn't die.

_It's just one time_, the brunet thought. After all, it is very unlikely that this occurs on a regular basis.

_It does._

There was a Chinese girl in red, _I-pin_, Tsuna recognized. She was jumping on and off rooftops, as she was an independent assassin-for-hire, you see, and was probably on another job.

Then Giotto mistook her for a suicidal little girl, and promptly followed her. On the rooftops. Which were like fifteen feet above ground. Without proper warning or anything at all.

In fact, that was the very moment that Tsuna learned he was an 'act now, think later' kind of guy.

(_"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna. You've learned something about your student."_ He didn't appreciate the sarcasm in any way.)

Because of that, he asked Kyoko and Ryohei, Giotto's cousins in this life, to talk some sense into him. The boxer only commended the teen for his 'extreme' manliness and nodded in approval, patting his younger cousin on the back. When he turned to Kyoko, she shook her head and scolded him, "Gio-kun, you did it again? Remember the last time when I told you not to be reckless?"

"It was a long time ago, and I was fourteen back then."

She gave him a long, hard stare. "It was last month, and you're _still_ fourteen."

"My wounds were superficial."

"Right. Superficial," The auburn-haired girl deadpanned. Tsuna figured she was used to her cousin's 'heroics'. "You jumped off the roof and sprained your foot."

"A baby bird fell from the nest!"

"Yes, a baby bird that fell from the nest. Because it was trying to learn how to _fly_." She crossed her arms. "Gio-kun, be more careful! You're not exactly doing anyone any favors by getting hurt."

"But Hayato said—"

"I know what Gokudera-kun said," Kyoko interjected. "However, you and I both know that he listens to no one but you."

And that was the end of their discussion. Kyoko of this world was quite intimidating, Tsuna supposed.

(_"More intimidating that you will ever be." _Sometimes, he felt that his inner Reborn voice was there just to insult him.)

Unfortunately for them, Kyoko's words went in one ear and out of the other. In the span of a few days, Giotto strikes again.

Tsuna totally forgot about Yamamoto's 'suicide' episode. Though Giotto and he considered each other as friends, they were more of acquaintances to be accurate. So it was a given that Yamamoto would not think straight and will eventually contemplate suicide.

"Everyone, Yamamoto's gonna jump off the roof!"

Which he was about to do.

"Don't jump, Yamamoto!"

"We still have to play baseball, you idiot!"

"Yamamoto-sama, don't do it!"

The brunet was disappointed that although people shouted at Yamamoto to stop, they did not dare approach the student.

He sighed at their hypocrisy.

Kyoko held her hands to her chest. "I hope Gio-kun won't do something stupid." The hitman froze. That possibility went out of his mind. The baby hurried after to make sure that his student wouldn't die an early death.

When he got out of his hiding place, he saw Yamamoto falling to his doom with the blond-haired teen following after. He cursed and fumbled with his Leon-gun before shooting the other.

"I'LL SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna sighed in relief and wiped a sweat on his brow. He made it just in time.

(_"And what if you didn't? Don't go wasting everything I've taught you."_)

After that, life went on as always; if you can consider the debut of several other mafiosi as normal, then yes. Life did went on as always.

.

.

.

Oh, yeah. There was still the Cavallone Decimo.

Dino, who came to see what the next Vongola boss was like. Dino, who approved of Giotto diving head first into trouble. Dino, who encouraged the other to do his usual vigilante antics. Dino, _who wasn't helping the situation_.

Tsuna suspected the other did it to spite him.

(_"You're not reinforcing enough fear in them," _His inner Reborn would say.)

And _God_, let's not forget about that one time when Naito of the Tomaso and his student met. It was the worst idea he ever had.

(_"You idiot." _Tsuna wholeheartedly agrees.)

* * *

Then students were ambushed.

In Namimori.

* * *

When Giotto first heard about the attacks, he immediately went to the injured Mochida. Said male gave them the pocketwatch as a clue to get their perpetrators. The only thing that was stopping Tsuna from revealing everything he knew was Giotto's stupidity. And his recklessness, but mostly his stupidity.

Who knows what the other might do given that knowledge.

Even with the limited information he had about the assaults, he was still up to do stupid things. Like waving the pocketwatch like a toy and running around Kokuyo asking for a fight after learning that Hibari was captured.

Tsuna relented at that. "Your enemy is one of the most dangerous men in the underworld, Baka-Giotto," Not that he saw Mukuro as a threat personally, but still. "an ex-convict who escaped from the most foreboding prison in the mafia. Do you understand?"

"This is Mukuro we're talking about— Chrome's brother," Giotto argued. "He's a teenager; I can handle teenagers. Believe in me. I mean, Hayato already does." He jabs a thumb at the direction of the silver-haired bomber who spouted praises of how courageous the Tenth was.

_But Hayato always believes in you, just like he did in me back in my past life,_ were the words he didn't say. Gokudera, a decent guy and a usually reasonable person. Unless paired with undying devotion and loyalty, that is. However, this Gokudera has yet to mature and has a 'let's go gung-ho' attitude as long as it's the Tenth who's leading.

Tsuna could only give his former ancestor a blank stare. "Well, I think he's wrong."

A little later after that, the culprit's laugh echoed in the area. Mist started to gather in front of them. "Kufufu— oof!" Giotto ran forward.

In spite of the incredulity of it all, the brunet has gotta hand it to him; he has a mean left hook if Mukuro's bruised face were any indication.

* * *

If shit doesn't hit the fan yet, wait till you hear about what he did afterwards.

"We are the Vindice," The weird bandaged-up chain-wielding zombies said. "And we are here to recapture the escaped convict, Rokudo Mukuro."

Before anyone could say anything, Giotto strikes again.

"I'm not letting you take them!" He gallantly said. "You'll have to go through me first!"

Tsuna facepalmed. There was a thin line between heroic and just plain idiotic. The blond was constantly crossing it.

He admired Giotto's bravery. He really did, _a lot_. There was just more to bravery than going up against the enemy and all but outright saying that you're offering yourself as a walking target. And knowing Bermuda, Jagger, and all those other guys from the prison? They'll take your words _literally_.

Giotto was going to die.

_Shit_.

"Very well," When the Arcobaleno saw the chains floating up in the air—things were going down fast, _mio Dio_—he immediately intervened and shot them down with a good old Phoenix Shot that he may or may not have ripped off from the original Reborn. (_"I can't blame you if you copy mine but make up your own moves."_)

"We can talk about this like decent human beings, you know," As decent and humane as live zombies could be. "and negotiate the custody."

"We are not—"

"Look," Tsuna was getting tired of people's bullshit. That's just how the way it was when you live with people who drove you crazy everyday. And now, his student just barely escaped from death with his intervention. "you didn't even have Mukuro in your custody for _years_. That's lousy security right there. We also managed to do what you couldn't— beat him and got him incapacitated for the taking. So that means we are perfectly capable of watching over him on our own, yes?"

(_"Finally getting a backbone after all these years, eh Dame-Tsuna?"_)

He glanced at the prone forms of Mukuro's subordinates. "And his stooges, too."

He had a point. And a really annoying headache because of the absudity of it all. And if there was one thing in the world that you wouldn't want, it's getting the nice ones _angry_.

The Vindice eventually conceded. "If you fail to keep your word, we will take you in his place, _Arcobaleno_." He felt a shiver down his spine. _Hiee!_ Sometimes, in his bravado and past experiences, he forgot how utterly terrifying the Vindice could be. Especially when facing one of the cursed babies like him.

The group of men disappeared.

"It's time to go home," He announced, and turned Leon into a cellphone to call an ambulance.

"Nah, there's no need to call for authorities, Reborn. I'm sure Hibari wouldn't appreciate it if this gets out to the public." Then he proceeded to carry Hibari.

Bridal-style.

_Why, Giotto, why?_

* * *

"At least his Guardians are complete," Nono would've said if he ever was here. Or if he managed _not _to get tied up and stuffed in a giant robot.

He would've sarcastically countered, "Yeah, and he'll drag them towards the sunset bringing glories of justice and vigilantism."

And the sarcasm would totally go over the man's head. There was a reason why he and this world's Ninth never saw eye-to-eye beforehand.

* * *

Henceforth, when the mafia world heard about Giotto's miraculous punch in the face for Mukuro, it's only natural that it would attract enemies who are bound to take advantage of his current status as he is just an ignorant fourteen year-old.

Like the Varia, who wanted the Famiglia.

* * *

One day, Xanxus arrives in Namimori and starts the conflict by sicking Squalo upon the ignorant, ignorant children who dare stake their claim upon the Vongola throne.

This, in turn, ignites the walking hazard that is Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu. _Literally_.

…I mean, really. He invokes Dying Will mode— with the help of Tsuna, of course.

As they engage the hostilities, one Basilicum introduces himself and tries so hard to keep the box of half-rings from getting taken. He ultimately fails; this was Squalo we're talking about, remember?

"What was that about, Reborn?" Giotto inquired. Tsuna pulled down his fedora to shadow his eyes, just because it looked pretty cool. "Who were those guys?"

"They're the Varia, Vongola's independent assassin squad. The leader, Xanxus, is the Ninth's son."

Knowing that he was distantly related to the Ninth made Giotto giddy. "He's my long lost uncle then?" Because Nono was his grandfather and this guy was his Nono's son. "That's cool. I don't approve of him being an assassin, though."

The brunet rolled his eyes inwardly. As if that would make the older man back down.

"He's not your uncle."

"Then, me and Nono being related is a lie?"

"It's 'Nono and I' and I wasn't lying. The Ninth _is_ your distant grandfather. It's just that Xanxus isn't your distant uncle."

"I don't get it."

"Don't bother. You'll understand someday."

The Varia didn't change much from what Tsuna was used to. Xanxus was still a dick who didn't hesitate to send his men to cheat and attack children. What's-his-face-with-the-umbrellas was the one leading the operation and promptly became aggressive after he saw the half-Lightning ring entangled in Lambo's hair.

It quickly escalated to a high-tension free-for-all. The brunet didn't even bother to intervene this time around because he already knew what was going to happen next. When the Cervello came and announced the Ninth's supposed message, he protested to keep up the act.

"Che. Why would you go against the old man, Arcobaleno trash? Thought you were loyal to Vongola and the Ninth."

"I am loyal. The Ninth ordered me not only to teach Giotto, but make his safety a top priority as well."

"And for justice!" Giotto quickly added.

"And for justice." It was true enough.

"And friendship!"

"And friendship." _I guess._

"And all that is good!" The blond-haired teen included.

He leveled his student with his boring stare. "You're enjoying this way too much, aren't you."

Giotto smiled sheepishly. He immediately regained his serious countenance. "Anyways, I don't approve of this ring battles thing!"

"It is the will of the Ninth."

And that was the end of that.

The whole thing wasn't half-bad (Half. Oh, the puns. Haha. Ha.), as the other was compliant enough to go through trainings to protect his friends and claim the throne. There wasn't even a single complaint from his student.

(_"I can say he's handled it better than you when you were his age, Dame-Tsuna."_)

That is, until he learned that they were going to do it in a forested area.

Giotto made a lot of protest and excuses on reasons that Tsuna wasn't privy on. He didn't understand what was going on until they moved into a more spacious part of the area to resume their training.

"What is that?" The other said in an almost hypnotized voice.

"It's a cliff," Tsuna deadpanned. His intuition was blaring warning signs at him but paid no heed to it.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna shoot you, and you're going to climb that cliff."

"I see."

"Vongola Primo did the same."

"Okay."

He should've suspected something fishy was going on here. He didn't.

When Giotto finished climbing up to the top, it took all of Tsuna's patience not to let him fall to his doom. The idiot wanted to jump and it was grating on his nerves.

* * *

Tsuna was quite impressed. Giotto had been cool as a cucumber throughout the whole ordeal.

Until after the Sun battle.

It had been going so well, too.

"The battle of the half-Lightning rings will commence on the school rooftop."

Giotto's eyes glazed over at that. So much for being calm and collected.

This was why he pretended that the teen was an average and normal person— to make himself feel that there was nothing wrong with the world. Occasionally.

* * *

"What's with you and jumping off rooftops anyway?"

"I can see how much the town shines like the sun from above."

"That doesn't explain why you want to jump," He paused. "and you said Namimori's not like that anymore."

"It will shine again."

"What makes you think—"

"Like the sun." He said, complete with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Tsuna didn't press on the matter further.

* * *

"Aren't you going to stop him?" The tutor asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Giotto was letting Gokudera _die t_o a bloodthirsty psychopath ex-prince, who also wore a _tiara_. Any guy who wears a tiara can only be three things: a crossdresser, a person who doesn't care about other's opinions, or a deranged maniac; and everybody knows which one pertains to Belphegor.

What the actual fuck.

"He's doing it in the name of justice," Giotto explained as if he was talking about the weather.

"Stop him or I'll fill you with bullets. Now."

* * *

Maybe he should've been more worried when he saw his student cackling in delight with the Vongola Sky ring glinting on his finger.

* * *

In the end, the battles finished without any problems. On the next day, Tsuna caught sight of Shoichi walking down the street.

"I forgot about Byakuran," He muttered in a horrified voice.

* * *

Then, as if he wasn't surprised by his student before, Giotto revealed he's aware that something's wrong in the future with the way the teen Lambo stared at them longingly and clinged to them like they were going to disappear any time.

One day, the blond suddenly declared. "I've decided. We're going to the fut—"

"No." The timeline reset thing might happen again, and Tsuna would be damned before he repeats it all from the beginning.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "The future's in danger because of the evil marshmallow overlord!"

Okay. How the teen knew that, he had no idea. "How did you even— ugh, just no."

"Reborn, he's at the Melone base right now, at the top floor even!"

_You only want to try jumping off a skyscraper_, The words went unsaid. "Don't make me throw you in a ditch."

* * *

When he caught Giotto prying the bazooka from Lambo's afro, he _did_ throw the other in a ditch.

* * *

"So, Reborn, about going to the future—"

"No."

* * *

Giotto didn't go on with his plan. Sometimes.

After many failed attempts, the blond seemed to have reverted back to his usual vigilante inclinations. Tsuna was relieved that he didn't try to time-travel. He still has to worry about getting rid of the other's suicidal tendencies, though.

(Every now and then, he thanked every deity out there that Iemitsu didn't involved himself with raising Tsuna that much. If he had been active, as he had been with Giotto, he might not have turned out differently. He's forever grateful for small mercies.)

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the blond was happier recently, as he said that he has a civilian friend now. Sometimes, the teen would sulk because his friends (and relatives) knew or were related to the mafia before Tsuna ever came into his life (yes, including Haru). He says that it was nice that he had a normal and completely ordinary friend-slash-penpal. The hitman originally didn't ask because he knew that once Giotto inherits the Famiglia (and will turn it into a vigilante group someday), he won't have any ordinary friends.

(_"Stop making excuses. You're pathetic for not being able to ask something personal."_)

When Tsuna's curiosity finally gets the better of him, he steels himself to inquire.

"This penpal of yours, what's his or her name?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask. He's from Shimon Middle School," Giotto beamed. "and his name is Kozato Enma!"

_Right. Civilian. _

Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Let's just hope this won't blow in their faces sooner or later.

To his horror, it does.

* * *

His eyes flew open.

The brunet groggily sat on alert, trying to reassess the situation. He scanned the surroundings. _Where am I? _Numerous rows of chairs, windows on the walls, a spacious aisle in the middle, other people sitting, and men and women in uniform walking around providing assistance to others…

The hitman sighed in relief, his face visually relaxing. He was still on the plane bound for Japan.

_Thank goodness_, He thought._ It was only just a dream._

At the far back, a man was smirking towards the baby's direction.

* * *

**FORESHADOWING.**

**So that's the end for now~! This was a prelude-slash-interlude, you could say.**

**And I find this funnier than the previous fic. What do you think?**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
